Rédemption
by MJae
Summary: Aurane est contre-amiral, elle a appris quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir. Pour réapprendre à vivre, elle va devoir côtoyer ceux qu'elle considère comme ses ennemis, sauf si ils en décident autrement... Présence d'Oc et un peu de yaoi (sans que ce soit le principal sujet )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 - La fille qui tombait du ciel**

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à l'horizon, décidément c'était le temps idéal pour une journée de repos et il comptais bien en profiter. L'équipage de Moby Dick avait jeté l'ancre, caché à l'abris d'une falaise, à quelques coups de rames d'une plage isolée. Satch s'étira se délectant du calme qui régnait sur le navire, la plupart de ses frères étant déjà descendu.

« Satch ! Tu viens ? »

Le concerné soupira, il aimait bien profiter du calme, mais il ne voulait pas passer sa journée sur la bâtiment, il devait donc se bouger un peu. Il s'approchait de la dernière barque lorsque quelqu'un brisa le silence.

« Arrêtez la ! »

Quelques tires suivirent l'ordre puis de nouveau ce fut le silence. Instinctivement Satch avait tourné la tête vers l'origine du raffut qui semblait être le haut de la falaise. Après deux secondes de flottement, les tires reprirent. Drôle de façon d'attraper quelqu'un que de lui tirer dessus pensât-il. Il allait détourner le regard lorsqu'une silhouette apparue au bord du mur de pierre. D'après ce qu'il voyait, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, ses longs cheveux dansant dans le vent. Elle faisait face à ses adversaires et l'un deux déclara :

« C'est terminé, tu ne peux plus fuir v... »

Le vent mangea ses dernières paroles qui ne vinrent pas jusqu'aux oreilles du commandant.

Le brun vit la jeune fille faire un pas en arrière et se jeter dans le vide sans aucune hésitation. Tout se passa alors très vite, l'un des poursuivants qui avait anticiper son action se trouvait déjà sur le haut de la falaise et lui tirait dessus avant qu'elle ne touche l'eau. Le pirate ne réfléchit pas et la dernière chose qu'il nota avant de plonger ce fut l'uniforme du tireur : Il appartenait à la marine. Il remonta sans difficulté la fugitive, aidé de ses frères qui avaient, eux aussi, assisté à la scène. Il allongea la blonde sur le pont et se pencha sur elle afin de savoir si elle respirait encore, lorsqu'il la reconnue.

« Gaël, va chercher des menottes en granite marin, vite. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave. »

L'homme s'exécuta et rapporta rapidement lesdites menottes. Le commandant attacha le poignet gauche de la fille au premier truc qu'il trouva, c'est-à-dire à l'une des colonne de la rambarde. Ensuite il s'éloigna un peu, laissant la prisonnière reprendre connaissance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

C'est l'un des homme étonné de la réaction du commandant qui avait poser la question. Ce n'était pas le genre du brun de repêcher une jeune fille et de l'attacher au navire ensuite. Satch soupira, mais ce fut un autre matelot qui répondit.

« La fille que Satch vient de repêcher, c'est Linn un contre-amiral de la marine...

\- On devrait prévenir père...

\- Non, répondit Satch, ne le dérangeons pas, de toute façon elle ne va pas s'envoler »

Comme si elle avait sentie qu'on parlait d'elle la blonde, commença à s'agiter. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Les pirates purent voir la surprise d'être encore vivante passer dans ses yeux. Pendant un millième de seconde il y eut de l'affolement puis il laissa place à de l'incompréhension. Enfin, Linn prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Oh putain... soupira-t-elle

\- Salut, dit simplement Satch, méfiant. »

La fille ne répondit pas, son visage se ferma juste un peu plus. Le commandant, à l'inverse, se détendit un peu, la contre-amiral ne semblait pas vouloir les attaquer, les étriper ou les capturer, chose qui était plutôt étrange.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Aller en ville, je vais la surveiller.

\- Mais il y a déjà la division d'Haruta fit remarquer un homme. »

Satch haussa les épaules.

« On ne sera jamais assez de deux.»

Les pirates n'insistèrent pas et partirent avec la dernière barque. A vrai dire, si Satch avait décidé de rester c'était parce que l'arriver de la blonde avait gâché sa journée, mettant fin à sa bonne humeur en faisant remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Ce jour-là, si Marco n'était pas intervenu à temps il serait sûrement en train de moisir à Impel Down, ou probablement mort. Linn remarqua que le comandant était perdu dans ses pensées et au vu de sa tête, elle pouvait aisément deviner à quoi il pensait. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« T'es rancunier ? le nargua-t-elle »

Satch la regarda, surpris par cette remarque, se moquait-elle de lui ?

« Ta gueule Linn, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de déconner

\- Aurane, répondit-elle froidement

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il complètement largué.

\- C'est Aurane, pas Linn.

\- Tiens, c'est nouveau ça ! »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de Linn, ou Aurane, peu importe, la jeune fille venait de se murer dans le silence. Haruta arriva, plus ou moins à ce moment, complètement paniquée.

« Satch ! Il paraît qu'on s'est fait attaquer ! »

Aurane haussa un sourcil, depuis quand avait-elle attaquer quelqu'un d'autre que ses poursuivants aujourd'hui ?

« Haruta, personne n'a attaqué personne, j'ai juste ramasser ça dans l'eau, expliqua-t-il en désignant la prisonnière. Et tu n'est pas censé surveiller le navire ? »

La blonde haussa son autre sourcil au "ça" et lança un regard au pirate qui voulait dire quelque chose comme : "Attends voir qu'on détache le ça et tu vas manger son poing". Haruta tomba des nues devant la contre-amiral attachée au navire. Satch lui, rigola de son petit effet et de la tête d'Haruta avant de lui expliquer la situations plus en détail.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, tout d'abord je tenais à remercier **Monkey D Pegase** et **Guest** pour le review qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Ensuite pour répondre à votre question, je vais essayer de publier tous les vendredi, mais me connaissant c'est vraiment pas sûr que ça dure, mais pour le moment c'est le rythme que j'ai définis. Et sinon, oui, elle est bien sur le Moby Dick.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 2.

 **Chapitre 2 - Aurane ou Linn ?**

Le reste de la matinée se déroula plus ou moins normalement, Linn, enfin Aurane, ne disait pas grand chose, à vrai dire elle n'ouvrait la bouche que pour corriger les pirates sur son prénom.

A midi lorsque Satch apporta une assiette de nourriture et un verre d'eau à la prisonnière il remarqua qu'elle se tenait bizarrement. Son dos était appuyé à l'une des colonne mais sa tête pendait, légèrement en arrière. Il se fit la réflexion que cette position devait être très inconfortable pour le cou mais en s'approchant il nota la soudaine pâleur d'Aurane. Il déposa l'assiette à ses pieds et observa la jeune fille. En outre son teint pâle, sa respiration était sifflante et des gouttes de sueur glissaient sur son front. En descendant son regard, il remarqua la tâche de sang, approximativement au niveau de son estomac, qui commençait à traverser le tissu. Il tira sur sa veste et remonta son T-shirt de façon à dégager l'endroit de la blessure : un trou laissé par une balle. Délicatement il posa ses doigts dessus puis les apporta à sa bouche et cracha. Il pouvait reconnaître le goût du granite marin, ce qui expliquait que la fille ne se soit pas régénérée, les menottes n'arrangeant rien. Il ordonna à des hommes qui traînaient sur le pont d'aller chercher une infirmière, l'un d'eux s'exécuta tandis que d'autres approchaient pour voir ce qui se passait. Un homme assez âgé, que Satch connaissait sous le nom de Lance, pris la parole.

« Pourquoi on ne la laisse simplement pas se vider de son sang ? Après tout, elle a tué certains de nos frères et en a jeté d'autres en prison. Ce ne serait que piètre compensation qu'elle meurt lentement. »

Dans sa voix résonnait des souvenirs douloureux, de la colère et de la tristesse. Satch ressentait aussi des choses comme ça, mais ce n'était pas à eux de se faire justice.

« Justement, ce n'est pas à nous de décider si elle doit mourir ou non, et si oui, de quelle manière, c'est à Père. Alors nous la garderont en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une décision »

Lance comprenait, mais ça ne lui enlevait pas l'envie d'étrangler la gamine sur le champ. L'infirmière arriva vite, dissipant la tension qui s'était accumulée et les pirates reprirent leurs occupations. La femme examina la prisonnière et décréta qu'elle allait devoir lui retirer la balle logée quelque part près de son estomac. Satch lui donna quartier libre, tant qu'Aurane restait à cet endroit, puis il parti dans ses quartiers, préférant laisser l'infirmière faire son travail.

Le soleil commençait juste à rejoindre l'horizon lorsque le capitaine de Moby Dick et son second rentrèrent. Satch alla directement les accueillir, il se doutait bien que son père avait eut vent de l'évènement mais il voulait s'entretenir avec lui avant qu'il se retrouve face à la jeune fille.

« Je voulais moi aussi te parler avant d'aller la voir, lui apprit don père »

Les trois hommes allèrent donc à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes et Barbe Blanche demanda au comandant de la quatrième flotte de lui raconter en détail ce qui avait eut lieu. Le brun s'exécuta, il marqua une pause lorsqu'il eut finit mais, repris assez vite car il voulait partager certains détails qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

« Tout d'abord je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'acharne autant à nous corriger à chaque fois qu'on l'appelle Linn. Ca a toujours été son prénom aux dernières nouvelles, alors pourquoi changer subitement ? Et puis, elle ne semble pas être hostile envers nous ce que je n'explique pas non plus. Enfin, je suis presque sûr que l'homme qui lui a tirer dessus était un marine...»

L'homme le plus fort du monde pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre puis, il se leva.

« Je pense que nous devrions lui poser les questions nous-mêmes. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont, le silence se fit d'un seul coup et les hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leur Père. Lorsqu'il fit face à la prisonnière, le silence était tel qu'on aurait pus entendre un poisson roter. Aurane leva les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Sa lèvre saignait et un gros hématome décorait sa joue, signe que l'un des pirate avait laissé sa colère s'exprimer, mais Barbe blanche ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Aurane déglutit discrètement, elle était mal, vraiment très mal, mais si elle devait mourir elle voulait regretter le moins de chose possible, alors dans un élan de courage elle répondit :

« Là maintenant tout de suite, je ne sens plus mes jambes, ce serait sympa si vous m'autorisiez à me dégourdir ...»

Tout l'équipage resta interdit devant ce cruel manque de respect, la jeune fille jouait vraiment avec les limites. Barbe Blanche resta pourtant calme, ne laissant aucune émotion apparaître sur son visage il enchaîna.

« Pourquoi dis-tu t'appeler Aurane ? »

Aurane réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait répondre, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque proposition qui s'offrait à elle. Finalement, elle choisit la plus simple, celle qui donnait la vérité, une valeur qui avait beaucoup changée à ses yeux ces derniers temps.

« C'est le prénom que mes parents m'ont donné.

\- Alors pourquoi utiliser celui de Linn pendant toutes ses années ? »

La vérité, encore ? Mais le devait-elle ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas de compte à rendre à cet homme et plus personne ne lui donnait d'ordre maintenant. Pourtant, dans la vérité qu'elle gardait, elle entrevoyait un petit espoir de sauver ses fesses, après tout les pirates n'étaient-ils pas les ennemis de la marine ?

« C'est le prénom que...ma famille, le dernier mot fut difficile à prononcé, adoptive m'a donné

\- Ta famille adoptive ? »

Cette fois ce n'était pas le vieil homme qui avait pris la parole mais son second. Aurane le regarda intensément, essayant de le sonder. Marco le phénix, même si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré souvent, elle connaissait quelques petites choses sur lui, du genre de celles qui circulent dans un QG de la marine. Elle resta là à le regarder pendant de longues secondes, elle ne répondrait pas à cette question, d'ailleurs elle ne répondrait plus à aucune question et si ces pirates voulaient la tuer et bien qu'ils le fassent. Ils tentèrent d'autres approches, posèrent d'autres questions mais la blonde restait définitivement muette. Ils finirent par lâcher l'affaire car ils savaient qu'elle ne dirait plus rien et c'était l'heure de manger. Barbe Blanche indiqua qu'une réunion des comandants aurait lieu après le repas, tous les pirates se doutaient bien du sujet de la réunion et même si ils voulaient tous avoir leur mot à dire, ils respecteraient la décision de leurs supérieurs.

Le pont se vida peu à peu et Aurane se retrouva bientôt seule. Toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers jours retomba d'un seul coup. Elle remonta ses jambes contre son torse et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, laissant ses cheveux glisser comme un fine rivière d'or. Des flashback lui revenaient en tête, complètement dans le désordre. Le moment où elle avait tenu son dossier en main et qu'elle l'avait ouvert, le moment dans la cellule où elle avait dit à Ellen que tout irait bien, celui où l'amiral Akainu s'était tenu derrière elle alors qu'elle venait de découvrir la vérité. Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant les larmes lui monter, elle se répétait "ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer", mais quelle humiliation. Elle se retrouvait là attacher sur le navire de gens qu'elle avait toujours mépriser après avoir été trahi par ceux en qui elle croyait. Que lui restait-il maintenant ? A part son nom : Aurane ? Elle étouffa un sanglot, puis un autre, elle commençait à avoir du mal à les contenir mais elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas ici. Un autre sanglot lui échappa et elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle releva légèrement la tête, de façon à pouvoir voir qui venait tout en gardant le visage caché. Il s'agissait de Satch qui lui apportait de la nourriture et de l'eau. Il s'assit devant elle, attendant qu'elle fasse un geste pour manger, mais elle ne fit rien.

« Tu devrais manger, dit il doucement »

Le ton qu'il avait employé surpris la blonde, mais elle ne se démonterais pas.

« Pourquoi ? La finalité serait la même non ? Sans manger on meurt au bout d'environs soixante-dix ou quatre-vingt jours et sans boire il en faut trois. Si vous voulez me tuer vous même, prenez une décision avant trois jours... »

Par pur reflexe elle avait relevé la tête pour regarder la personne à qui elle parlait. Le brun pouvait maintenant voir distinctement les traces que les quelques larmes avaient laissé sur ses joues, mais il se trompait sur leurs significations.

« Aurais-tu peur ?

\- Je n'ai jamais peur dit-elle dans un souffle »

Elle baissa la tête, s'enfermant de nouveau dans sa coquille. Satch soupira et comprenant qu'elle ne mangerait pas reprit l'assiette avant de partir, il trouverait toujours un preneur. Lorsqu'elle fut seule Aurane s'assit en tailleur, posa délicatement ses mains sur ses genoux, offrit son visage au vent et se mit à méditer. C'est toujours ce qu'elle faisait quand elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre un problème, inspirer, expirer, inspirer de nouveau et chasser toutes les idées parasites. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute elle était presque totalement calmée et sans le vouloir elle se laissa aller à la fatigue.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo !

Bon peut-être que vous vous attendiez à un chapitre le matin, et bien non. Je pense que la semaine prochaine le chapitre 4 sera un peu en retard, soit vendredi soir soit dans le week-end.

Je voudrais encore tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir, ainsi que pour les follows. Vous êtes adorables.

\- MissUmiko : C'est avant Marine Ford (Barbe Blanche, Ace et Satch sont encore vivants)

\- Celmon : Wow merci ça me fait vraiment super plaisir. (L'achat peut d'arranger :monneymonney:) Je suis contente que tu trouves que je respecte bien le cadre et j'espère que ça va continuer :)

\- Monkey D Pegase : Moi aussi j'aime le suspense, en voilà un peu d'autre ;)

 **Chapitre 3 - Prime**

Satch de son côté était troublé. Cette gamine l'intriguait, elle pleurait sur un navire pirate, mais pas de peur... Pleurait-elle sa mort future ? Non elle avait décidé elle même que dans trois jours s'ils n'avaient rien décidé la concernant, elle mourait. Alors quoi ? Et puis elle avait changé, il y avait ce quelque chose dans son regard, comme si elle avait vieillit d'une centaine d'année, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés.

Ce fut donc un Satch perdu dans ses pensées que le commandant de la seconde division vint chercher pour aller à la réunion, non sans lui piquer l'assiette pleine qu'il transportait. Ils prirent tous deux place autours de la table qui comptait dix-sept sièges, le plus imposant, situé en bout de table étant réservé à Barbe Blanche. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il s'installa et s'adressa à ses fils, la mine grave.

« Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici , il faut que nous parlions de Linn...

\- Aurane corrigea automatiquement Satch »

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers lui, tous plus surpris les uns que les autres. Satch les regarda, et comprit qu'ils pensaient qu'il prenait son parti.

« Désolé, mais elle nous a soulé presque toute une journée avec ça, alors c'était un reflexe...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, reprit son père, Je pense que la gamine nous cache quelque chose et je dois vous dire que j'aimerais savoir quoi, mais je comprends aussi votre point de vue...

\- Vous suggérez donc de ne pas la tuer pour le moment ?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle doit avoir des informations stratégiques importantes en ce qui concerne les prochains déplacements de la marine, avisa Vista

\- Et bien nous avons trois jours...»

Une nouvelle fois, les regards convergèrent vers Satch dans la plus totale incompréhension. L'homme répondit donc à la question informulée de ses frères.

« - Elle l'a dit quand je lui ai apporté à manger. Elle ne boira rien car sans eau l'être humain ne peut survivre que trois jours. Alors si nous voulons la tuer nous même il faudra le faire avant ce délais...

\- Elle refuse donc de boire ?

\- Et de se nourrir, précisa-t-il »

Tout le monde médita ses paroles en silence, et Marco, qui jusqu'alors ne s'était pas exprimer rompit les réflexions :

« - Avez-vous lu le journal aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il »

Les autres commandants secouèrent négativement la tête. Généralement lorsqu'ils étaient en repos, il ne lisait le journal qu'en fin de journée. Le phénix sorti donc le journal, l'ouvrit à une page précise et le fit glisser sur la table. L'incompréhension qu'affichaient alors les visages de ses frères était presque palpable.

Aurane apparaissait sur un avis de recherche, sa tête était mise à prix à 150,000,000 . Le motif indiqué était simple, il ne tenait qu'en un seul mot : Trahison.

« Je crois que cela répond à une de tes questions Satch, pourquoi un marin lui a tiré dessus... lança Marco

\- Maintenant j'en ai d'autres... Cette fille, si je me souviens bien, était vraiment engagée du côté de la marine...

\- Est-ce que cela change vraiment quelque chose ? demanda Curiel, après tout on connait tous ici l'avis qu'elle a des pirates et ce qu'elle a fait...

\- Ouais enfin, qui nous dit que dans les marines que nous avons tués durant certaines batailles, certains n'étaient pas ses amis aussi ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que dans un camp comme dans l'autre nous avons fait les mêmes choses... exposa Namur. »

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent la réunion, les étoiles avaient pris la place du soleil et l'atmosphère sur le Moby Dick était plus ou moins détendue. Certains pirates vaquaient à leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était, mais d'autres s'étaient rassemblés autours de la prisonnière. Ils l'insultaient et se jouaient d'elle mais la jeune fille restait indifférente à leurs remarques et si l'un d'entre eux approchait trop sa main il pouvait se venter d'avoir les plus belles marques de dents. Comme un peu plus tôt, lorsque leur capitaine d'approcha, les hommes s'écartèrent. On pouvait voir dans leurs yeux leur envie de connaître la décision finale. Barbe Blanche fit de nouveau face à Aurane et elle leva les yeux vers lui, n'ouvrant même pas la bouche pour connaître son sort. Satch jeta le journal devant elle sans dire un mort. Intriguée, elle regarda. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Devant l'annonce quelque chose se brisa au fond d'elle. Ses yeux s'éteignirent perdant toute lueur d'espoir, toute trace de vie, ne laissant qu'un coquille vide. Elle se sentait comme si le monde autours d'elle s'écroulait, comme si il n'avait été qu'un paroi de verre qu'elle avait brisé en l'effleurant. Elle rabattit ses genoux et se mordit la lèvre, elle avait encore envie de pleurer. Comme pouvait-elle ressentir quelques chose comme ça alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être morte. Marco prit la parole mais sa voix semblait à des milliers de kilomètre, comme provenant d'un rêve. L'état de choc de la fille n'avait échappé à personne et avait refroidi toutes les envies de vengeance. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot, comme si tous sons pouvaient brises un peu plus la blonde. Une larme tomba sur le sol, suivit d'une deuxième puis d'une troisième, et bien d'autres vinrent encore. Pourquoi la vérité avait-elle un prix si élevé ? Si elle avait su elle aurait préféré continuer de vivre dans le mensonge, au moins elle aurait été quelque chose. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, d'autres pirates avaient rejoint l'attroupement intrigués. Puis les larmes d'Aurane se calmèrent et enfin s'arrêtèrent, laissant la jeune fille plus vide qu'avant.

« Quel âge as-tu jeune fille ? demanda Barbe Blanche, surprenant tout le monde.»

Ses lèvres bougèrent tout d'abord sans n'emmètrent aucun son, puis elle répondit d'une voix monotone, le regard dans le vide.

« 19 ans.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans la marine ?

\- 12 ans. »

C'était étrange, elle répondait comme si elle n'avait été qu'un simple robot, sans âme. Le plus étrange était quand même sa réponse, 12 ans dans la marine... On ne devient pas marin à 7 ans tout de même. Barbe Blanche ne fut pourtant pas surpris, ou du moins il ne le montra pas, et enchaîna.

« Que représente-t-elle pour toi ? »

Encore une fois, les lèvres de la blonde bougèrent dans le vide, comme si elle essayait de prononcer un mot qui ne voulait pas sortir. Elle réussi finalement à souffler, de manière à peine audible :

« Ma famille... »

Le silence ce fit durant quelques minutes, les pirates digérant l'information. Ils savaient très bien ce que signifiait une famille, ils en étaient une. Mais la fille était accusé de trahison envers sa propre famille. Ce fut Ace qui posa la question.

« Pourquoi as-tu trahi ta famille ? »

A ces mots, Aurane eut un haut-le-cœur. Son estomac se contracta mais elle n'avait rien à vomir et sa bouche s'emplie d'un horrible goût de bile. Les paroles du second commandant résonnèrent partout et sa tête commença à bourdonner. Ca devenait insoutenable et elle fut rapidement prise de vertige. Elle sentie une main presser son épaule mais elle était trop loin de la réalité. Elle finit par perde complètement conscience.


	4. Nouvelles

Bonjour tout le monde,

Déjà, bien entendu je vous dois mille excuses, j'ai, je dois le dire, effectivement un peu abandonné cette fiction. Plusieurs fois je suis retombé sur le peu de suite que j'avais en me disant que je devrais continuer, parce que mine de rien je l'aimais bien aussi…

Puis, les cours, d'autres activités… et ça m'est complètement sortie de la tête. J'ai aussi un nouveau projet, celui d'écrire un livre, un vrai, un rêve que j'entretiens depuis un bout de temps et je dois aussi concilié cela avec mes études (2eme année de Licence mathématiques si vous vous demandez).

Ainsi les mois passèrent, puis, j'eus la bonne idée ce soir d'ouvrir ma boîte mail et quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur lorsque j'ai vu plusieurs mail me disant que des personnes avaient posé un (une?) review et mis en favoris cette fiction de quelques pauvres trois chapitres. Et à vrai dire ça m'a vraiment touché (et rendue un peu triste aussi) de voir que des personnes attendaient encore la suite.

Je ne sais pas, je voudrais vraiment vous remercier, (Guest, Jaja, Liona29) je ne s ais pas réellement comment, mais sachez que vous m'avez donné envie de me remettre à cette chose, d'écrire l'histoire de cette petite Aurane.  
Bien que, depuis presque un an, pas mal de choses ont changés, je suis indécise quant aux premières idées que j'avais pour Rédemption, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles soient si bien que ça finalement….  
De plus, j'ai repris quelques idées de cette fic pour d'autres projets (Aurane est actuellement le nom de mon héroïne et le fruit du démon que je lui destinais est devenu celui d'un autre Oc).  
Ainsi, si vous me le permettez je vais réfléchir un peu pour régler tout ceci, trouver une super idée et revenir avec un chapitre 4 !

Gros bisous, bonne semaine et encore mille merci!

Mjae-


End file.
